The Heart Brings You Back
by jeneesme02
Summary: Nathan Scott and Haley James were the perfect example of 'true love' at Tree Hill High. However, a 'bump' in the road causes Haley to leave Nathan and Tree Hill only to return one year later. Is it really possible to forgive and forget? NALEY
1. You, Me and the Past

** You, Me and the Past **

Rain slammed against the window of the apartment Nathan Scott shared with his year old son, James Lucas Scott.

"Dada." a fussy James called out.

"Hey little guy, what do you want?" Nate said in his best baby voice.

"Ball."

"You want your ball buddy? Okay, let daddy get you your ball."

Nathan walked over to where James's stuffed basketball was laying. As he grabbed the soft toy, he heard a faint knock on the door.

"Just a minute." he yelled while making his way over to the door and opening it.

"Hi."

He stammered backwards, dropping James's basketball in the process.

"Ball."

The women at the door peeked her head inside the door and her face lit up when she saw James standing in his crib.

"You can't see him."

"Nathan, he's my son too. You can't keep him from me."

"Oh yeah? Try me."

"Nathan!"

"What, Haley?"

"I'm sorry."

Nathan chuckles and rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, well your a year too late! I hate you!"

The door slams in Haley's face and she breaksdown. All of her memories of the night she first found out she was pregnant coming back to her.

**- One Year and Nine Months Earlier -**

"I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure? Maybe you should take another test to be postive."

"Brooke! I've already taken seven tests, I think that says something!"

"Well yeah, but those pieces of plastic are usually wrong anyways."

"I don't think so Brooke, not this time. I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant."

Brooke slowly walks towards Haley and embraces her in a warm, comforting hug.

"It's gonna be okay Hales, Nathan loves you."

Haley looks at Brooke with an empty expression.

"Sometimes love is not enough."

Both girls grow quiet and Haley looks at Brooke with tears in her eyes.

"He's going to hate me Brooke! It's all my fault!" she cries.

"Haley, stop talking crazy! Nathan could never hate you and the last time I checked, it takes two to get pregnant. This isn't your fault."

Haley looks at Brooke and gives her a small smile.

"Thanks Brooke. What would I do without my Tigger?"

"You'd be fine. But stop trying to change the subject! What are you going to do?"

"Uhhh...I was this close to changing the subject!" Haley said while holding her fingers centimeters apart.

Both friends laugh and then Haley gets serious again.

"I don't know. I mean, should I call him, meet him somewhere? Do you think I should even tell him!"

"Haley! I know Nathan isn't exactly Einstein, but I think he would notice his girlfriend nine months pregnant! I mean come on, of course you have to tell him."

"Uhh...I know, I know. I just...don't want to. I wish all of this would just go away."

"I'm sorry buddy, but maybe th..."

However, Brooke doesn't get to finish her sentence because Haley's cell phone begins to ring.

"Oh my gosh! It's Nathan. What should I do? Brooke, I don't know what to do!"

"Well, you could start by anwsering the phone." Brooke says sarcastically.

"Right. Anwser the phone."

Haley fumbles to answer the phone with her shaking hands.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Hales, it's me."_

"Oh...hi Nate."

_"Are you okay? You sound a little sketchy."_

"Me? Umm...no. I'm fine, really. I'm fine."

_"Uh...okay. But anyways, I wanted to know if you wanted to go see a movie tonight or something. You up for it?_

"Umm... just a minute babe."

Haley takes the phone down from her ear and holds it in her hand. She looks at Brooke desperatly.

"Brooke, am I up for it?"

"NO!" she yells.

Haley points to the phone, reminding her Nathan is still there and Brooke drops her voice into a whisper.

"Your pregnant, remember? You have to tell him Haley. I'm not going to let you avoid it."

Haley takes a deep breath and holds the phone back up to her ear.

"Nathan?"

_"Yeah, I'm still here."_

"I don't think I'm up for a movie." she looks at Brooke and Brooke nods her head encouragingly.

"Can we just meet at the river court and talk about some things?"

_"Ummm...yeah, I guess. Is everything alright? I'm getting a little worried about you Haley."_

"Nathan really, I'm okay. I just want to talk. I have something to tell you."

_"Uh...oh...good or bad?"_

"Honestly...bad."

_"Okay, okay. Meet me there in twenty minutes, alright?"_

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll see you then."

_"Okay. Oh...and Haley."_

"Yeah?"

_"I love you."_

Haley smiled sadly.

"I love you too."

Then, the phone goes dead and Haley turns to Brooke.

"There, you happy? My life is officially going to be over in twenty minutes."

Brooke rolls her eyes and gives Haley an encouraging hug.

"Your doing the right thing Haley. Even if it doesn't seem like it."

"Yeah... Why does doing the right thing always suck?"

"Because it's apart of life."

"Uhh...life sucks."

Brooke laughs at her best friend and links arms their arms together.

"Come on tutor-girl, if you look super hot maybe Nathan won't care your pregnant!"

Haley looks at Brooke with a 'yeah right' look on her face.

"Yeah! And then we'll ride off into the sunset on a pink unicorn to make sweet love!" Haley says sarcastically.

"Hey, ya never know. It could happen...besides the weird

pink unicorn part."

Both friends laugh and as they make their way into Brooke's closet to get Haley ready for her date with Nathan...likely to be her last.

Twenty minutes later, Haley is waiting nervously at the river court for Nathan to show up. Then, the familiar sight of his black SUV come into sight. Nathan hops out of the car and jogs over to Haley.

"Hey baby! It's so good to see you!" he exclaims as he elopes Haley in a warm hug.

"Yeah...it's good to see you too."

"So, what is it you had to tell me?

Haley looks down at her hands and plays with her pinkie ring.

"Haley, your avoiding the question. I'm sure whatever it is can't be that bad."

"Oh trust me, it is."

"Well whatever it is, we'll get through it toge..."

"I'm pregnant." Haley blurts out.

Nathan freezes and his eyes become the size of quarters. He shakes his head.

"What did you just say?"

Haley starts to cry and stays silent.

"Haley! What did you say?" Nathan yells.

"I said, I'm pregnant... We're pregnant."

Nathan's mouth just hangs open and he stares out at the river.

"Are you going to keep it? The baby, I mean."

Haley looks up at Nathan unbelievably.

"Of course I'm going to keep it!"

Nathan finally looks at her and smiles.

"Good."

"Wait, what?"

"I said good. We're going to be parents Haley!"

A wave of relief rolls off Haley and she sighs a sigh of relief.

"Yeah. We are. I can't believe your happy. I thought you would hate me."

"Me? Hate you? What are you on? I didn't think taking drugs while pregnant was healthy."

"Hahaha. You are so funny Nathan Scott."

Nathan laughs and then intertwines there hands together.

"I've never been happier Haley, I love you."

Haley smiles up at Nathan and places a sweet, tender kiss on his pink lips.

"I love you too."

They kiss again and climb into Nathan's car.

**- Present -**

Haley is still leaning against the door, crying, as she remembers that exact day and how happy she was that her and Nathan were going to have a baby...together.

"God, what have I done?" she asked no one in particular.

Nathan is leaning up against the door when he hears Haley say this. A small part of him wants to open the door and gather her in his arms and never let her go, but a much bigger part of him wants to make her pay for all the hurt and pain she has caused him and his son.

"God, what should I do?"

**Here is chapter one! Tell me what you think by reviewing!**


	2. Sad News :

**ANNOUNCMENT SAD NEWS! ):**

** OKAY you guys, don't hate me because this isn't an update. Unfortunately, I am going to have to cancell my account because of some unfortunate things that are going on. I want to let you all know, that I will infact try to make another acount and pray everything works out. I will continue my stories, but I will have to start all over on them. (I got a laptop, so my stories won't be saved onto them) I have to warn you though, I am going to rewrite them, so they will be a little different. I'm gonna add things, take out some things, but the basic plot is deffinitely going to stay the same, don't worry. My new user name is **

**Jeslynn-23. My stories probably won't be up for awhile, but keep an eye out!! Thank ya'll for your reviews and support!**


End file.
